Thrice in a Fairy Tail
by zmzebra
Summary: The Magic Trio mysteriously gets sent to the land of Fiore and now they have strange powers that they don't understand. Between meeting other wizards and making a living without spilling their ultimate secret, how will they get home this time?


"And that's how I found Troll here," finished Norway.

The Magic Trio had just finished spell casting and were just sitting down in the sitting room, telling stories with some of their favourite magical creatures.

"That's an awesome story Norway!" exclaimed Romania

"Yes, it was a brilliant tale. I never would have guessed that's how you found him," added England.

"It is surprising, but true," said Norway, in his monotone, "On another note, I should be going soon."

"So soon? Why?" ask Romania.

"There is a Nordic meeting tomorrow and Iceland will be there. I have to go home first, to bring my magical friends back and to grab my suitcase," he explained.

"Well, it's a pity we have to cut our time short, but I hope you enjoy seeing Iceland again. My condolences on having to listen to Denmark again though," said England, "How about you and Romania go downstairs to grab the spell books we were looking at to trade some spells before you leave. I'll go in the kitchen and get more tea for us all while you go to grab the books."

"Sounds fine with me," said Norway.

"Ditto," said Romania.

And off the pair went.

When they got back upstairs, England was already pouring more tea into their cups. They went to go back to sitting back down next to their cups, put the books on the table, and began sipping their tea. After England finished pouring his own tea, he sat down and joined them in drinking tea.

"Now that the books are up here, let's trade!" England declared after taking a sip of tea. The trio then dived into discussions about which spells in each book and which ones they recommend to the other. It was a lot of fun, if you like those sort of things. As they traded, flying mint bunny had somehow made some sort of nest in England's hair and bubblegum puppy had fallen asleep on Romania's lap. Norway's Troll paid attention to this while a little fluffy fairy floating next to Norway with him, playing with the norwegian's hair a bit. Not that Norway minded since it was so fluffy and cuddly.

After about ten minutes, they finished trading and held their chosen books in their arms. The magical creatures that had seemed to had made a home in their hair or lap looked like they would be moving from their spot anytime soon.

"Well, I better get going," said Norway as he was about to get up before he was suddenly cut off by him, England and Romania beginning to give off a pale yellow light.

"W-what the hell?!" yelled England when they started to fade. Since Troll was nearby, he grabbed Norway as an attempt to keep him stable, but it seemed not to be working. That did not stop Troll from continuing to try.

Flying mint bunny and bubblegum puppy, still soundly asleep, having no idea what was happening continued to snore on their respected nest and lap as they began to fade with them.

"I-I have an idea!" yelled Romania, "Hold onto your magic books with hand and put your other towards the center between all of us so we won't lose one another." A strong wind began to pick up in the room despite there being no open windows.

After a bit of struggling, they grabbed hands together right before a bright light encased them and they disappeared.

~*w*~

"Where am I?" thought the trio as they floated in a black abyss before they felt a small painful shock and innerly yelped as them being seemingly paralyzed.

"What was that?" their mind screamed before the original shock began spreading through their body as if rewriting every cell in their body.

After minutes of suffering, they saw the light in the dark and with nothing to lose, they went to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is short. The chapters after this will hopefully be longer. This story will send them sometime during the first season and updates will be infrequent because my writing will be split between this story and my other crossover.**

**Also, I've already pretty much decided Norway and England's power, though I'm lost on what to do for Romania. So, I'm asking for reader's input for an idea, but NO Dragon Slayer powers please. You can write your ideas in the comments or you can PM me them. I would love to see your ideas for powers for the three of them. I can't write the next update without their new powers.**

**Here's my ideas for them though:**

**~England: Perhaps a Britannia Angel Takeover with the star wand he can use in and out of angel form  
><strong>**~Norway: Ice magic  
><strong>**~Romania: IDK, maybe a Vampire Takeover?**

**(P.S. During the rewriting cell thing in the story, the pain is basically the same pain The Doctor went through while using the Chameleon Circuit in Doctor Who)**


End file.
